Bayclan
Bayclan is one of the four clans featured in the Adventures in Bayclan series. They are a group of cats living on a rocky beach, and by extension a stagnant lake. Description Bayclan is a somewhat aggressive clan. They are quick to enter other clan's territory, and often ignore border rules. They're also known to be incredibly nosy and feel obligated to know the business of every other clan. This often gets them in trouble, namely with Highclan. They often take in loners and rogues. They've always had a tense relationship with Highclan, as Highclan is the only willing to call them out on their disregard for the rules and their shared border. They're one of the two clans that can swim, the other being Marshclan. They're noted to be strong, but lack planning and strategy in battle. They're very friendly within their own clan, and rarely have disputes between each other. Appearance Bayclan cats generally have short fur. This helps them swim in water, as they have less fur to drag them down. They come in every colour and pattern, and have a large diversity of patterns due to the number of loners they take into their clan. They're usually built hefty and strong with large paws, but some cats are smaller and more graceful. Territory Adventures in Bayclan Camp: Camp is very large, including cliffs and large stretch of beach. The nursery is located next to the Bayhill (leader's den) near the water. Beside the Bayhill is a large tree, Flamepaw's favourite place to hide. Near the tree are large cliffs with many caves which are used for dens. Because the camp is so large, it is easy to attack and hard to defend. Hunting Grounds: A stretch of beach. A good place to catch crabs and fish. Training grounds: A stretch of beach and rocks. Sand softens falls, making for a safe place to train. Border: The border with Mountainclan. Sand gradually fades away to rock. Common place for border skirmishes. The Coming Storm Camp: Camp is much smaller, and located in a cove with high walls. Caves line the walls, making for good dens. Impossible for non-swimming cats to enter at high tide. Impossible to enter from above due to dangerous thorns. Camp is extremely hard to attack due to water and constant guarding, and somewhat hard to defend due to small space. During storms, waves can sometimes be dangerous. Grand Cove: Large cove east of camp. Good place for hunting gulls and crabs. The Silver Cliffs: Cliffs east of Grand Cove. Very safe area at bottom, and frequented by kits and apprentices who wish to play. Sunderstones: A group of volcanic rocks with huge split down middle. Crossable by washed-up driftwood. Water rushes through split at high tide. Common place for cats wishing to test their bravery by standing on the driftwood as waves come crashing in. The Outlook: Area where rocks rise up far above waves. Good view of territory on either side. Lake Drain: The area where the water from the stagnant pond drains onto the beach. Crossable by rock bridge. Rocks at the bottom of pond are often swept onto beach with, making the sand uncomfortable wet and rocky. Blissful Nook: Beautiful spot next to stagnant pond. Surrounded by tall cliffs and lush vegetation. Frequented by sunbathing elders. Training Grounds: Area for hunting and training. To Crossroads: Path leading to Crossroads. Alders growing on sides of path form a dark tunnel, making for a very chilling walk at night. Tide Pools: A series of huge chucks of volcanic rock with small pools of water. Very dangerous at high, as it is easy to get caught in the passages between rocks. Travel is easy on top of rocks, but form a labyrinth when at bottom. Some caves cut into the rocks. Coastal Cliffs: Beautiful cliffs, around 300ft high. Extremely dangerous, kits and apprentices not allowed to enter. Trivia * Was originally named Oceanclan * First official cat created in Bayclan (at that time, Oceanclan) was named "Dawnstar". The leader of Bayclan in present day * Comparable to a mix of Slytherin and Gryffindor from Harry Potter Category:Clan